Double frame rate liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions having a frame rate, or a frame frequency, e.g. 120 Hz, are now available to the market. Such LCD televisions operating at a frame rate of 120 Hz effectively overcomes the flicker issue of a conventional LCD television operating at a frame rate of 60 Hz. Using current techniques, upon receiving an input image, e.g. 60 Hz, a conventional double frame rate de-interfacing television duplicates each frame of the input image and places the same between each frame and a next frame to achieve the double frame rate, e.g. 120 Hz.
However, as the input image contains an object moving with a high speed, a residual image of the moving object is resulted in a display image due to the conventional double frame rate de-interlacing television consecutively playing two identical frames. In view of such issue, it is a vital task of the industry to provide a solution for improving the residual image of the display image of the conventional double frame rate de-interlacing television while also taking manufacturing costs into consideration.